JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is an anime that is an adaptation of the manga series of the same name written by Hirohiko Araki. The anime is separated into eight parts, five of which have been adapted into anime. Origins JoJo was serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1987 until 2004, when it then transferred to the monthly seinen magazine Ultra Jump, where the story continues. The series has over 100 million copies in print, making it one of the best-selling manga series in history. Filling over 120 volumes, it is Shueisha's second longest-running manga series. Publication in English of the earlier parts of the series is ongoing. Premise The story in JoJo is divided between two continuities. The first includes Parts 1 to 6, from 1987 to 2003, while the second includes Parts 7 and 8, from 2004 to the present. The plot across these stories is supplied in multi-chapter arcs detailing precarious, melodramatic conflicts between parties defined both by unique supernatural powers, mainly by the versatile Stand phenomenon, and exclusive ambitions, attitudes or moral standards. The show follows the Joestar bloodline as the different generations deal with the effects of Dio Brando in Part 1. Main Plot Phase 1: The Dio VS. Joestar Trilogy The origins of Dio and the Joestar's eternal struggle with each other, and introduction to Stands and the Joestar lineage. [[Part 1: Phantom Blood|'Part 1: ''Phantom Blood]] The first part Phantom Blood, set in England in 1880, follows Jonathan Joestar as he matures with and eventually combats his adoptive brother, the cunning, merciless Dio Brando who becomes a Vampire with the help of an ancient Stone Mask. Jonathan is trained by Will Anthonio Zeppeli in the vibrant energy of the Ripple, wielded in the human body and transferred in hand-to-hand combat, which is the only sure way apart from sunlight of defeating Vampires and their Zombie minions. * '''Main JoJo: Jonathan Joestar * Main antagonist: Dio Brando * Villainous faction: '''Dio's Zombies * '''Final confrontation: '''Jonathan's sacrifice * '''Chapters: 44 * Released: '1987 [[Part 2: Battle Tendency|'Part 2: ''Battle Tendency]] The second part Battle Tendency sees Jonathan's grandson Joseph Joestar crossing the world in the days leading up to the Second World War in 1938 to combat the Pillar Men, an ancient race of hostile beings responsible for the creation of the Stone Mask. Like his grandfather, Joseph undergoes strenuous Rippletraining alongside Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Will's grandson, by the secretive Lisa Lisa and tries to protect the Red Stone of Aja, a gem sought by the Pillar Men to complete the Stone Mask and grant them immunity to the Sun. * '''Main JoJo': Joseph Joestar * Main antagonist: Kars * Villainous faction: '''The Pillar Men * '''Final confrontation: '''Ultimate Kars VS. JoJo * '''Chapters: 69 * Released: '1987-1989 [[Part 3: Stardust Crusaders|'Part 3: ''Stardust Crusaders]] The third part Stardust Crusaders is set in 1989 as Joseph's grandson Jotaro Kujo journeys along with Joseph, Muhammad Avdol, Noriaki Kakyoin, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Iggy from Tokyo to Cairo in order to fight DIO who has returned from the depths of the sea and save his mother from DIO's mystical influence. From now on allies and villains alike primarily use Stands, a usually humanoid representation of the person's spirit, which has become one of the series' most prominent features. * '''Main JoJo': Jotaro Kujo * JoJo's Stand: '''Star Platinum * '''Main antagonist: DIO * Villain's Stand: '''The World * '''Villainous faction: '''DIO's Agents and the Egypt 9 Glory Gods * '''Final confrontation: '''The World VS. Star Platinum * '''Chapters: 152 * Released: '''1989-1992 '''Phase 2: The Arrow Trilogy This phase introduces the Stand Arrow and how it plays a role in the Joestar's history, and how it ends with them as well. This arc also finished off the story that began with the Joestars and DIO all the way back in 1880. [[Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable|'Part 4: ''Diamond is Unbreakable]] The fourth part Diamond is Unbreakable is set in the fictional town of Morioh, Japan, in 1999. It follows Joseph's illegitimate son Josuke Higashikata as he meets friends and enemies among a host of new Stand users within the population of Morioh created with the Bow and Arrow, two items which gave DIO his Stand. He, Okuyasu Nijimura, Koichi Hirose, Jotaro Kujo, and Rohan Kishibe eventually chase the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. * '''Main JoJo: Josuke Higashikata * JoJo's Stand: '''Crazy Diamond * '''Main antagonist: Yoshikage Kira * Villain's Stand: '''Killer Queen; Sheer Heart Attack; Bites the Dust * '''Villainous faction: '''Enemy Stand Users * '''Final confrontation: '''Bites the Dust VS. Crazy Diamond * '''Chapters: 174 * Released: '1992-1995 '[[Part 5: Golden Wind|Part 5: Vento Aureo]] In the fifth part Vento Aureo, set in Italy 2001, DIO's son Giorno Giovanna fights his way to the top of Passione, the most powerful gang in Italy, as he plots to overthrow the gang's mysterious Boss in order to protect the civilian populace from the gang's drug trade. To do so he cooperates with gang member Bruno Bucciarati and his own team of Leone Abbacchio, Guido Mista, Narancia Ghirga, and Pannacotta Fugo as they are tasked with protecting the Boss' daughter Trish Una from the traitorous assassin La Squadra Esecuzioni. * Main JoJo: Giorno Giovanna * JoJo's Stand: '''Gold Experience * '''Main antagonist: Diavolo * Villain's Stand: '''King Crimson; Epitaph * '''Villainous faction: '''La Squadra Esecuzioni e Unita Speciale * '''Final confrontation: '''Diavolo VS. Requiem * '''Chapters: 155 * Released: '1995-1999 [[Part 6: Stone Ocean|'Part 6: ''Stone Ocean]] The sixth part, Stone Ocean, is set in 2011 as Jotaro's estranged daughter Jolyne Cujoh is framed for murder and imprisoned in Green Dolphin Street Prison. Jotaro then has both his memories and Stand stolen by the Stand Whitesnake after an attempt to free Jolyne. She then decides to stay imprisoned in order to find out both who Whitesnake's master is and what he plans to do with Jotaro's memories and Stand. Along her adventure, Jolyne gains allies in Emporio Alniño, Ermes Costello, Foo Fighters, Narciso Anasui, and Weather Report. * '''Main JoJo': Jolyne Cujoh * JoJo's Stand: '''Stone Free * '''Main antagonist: Enrico Pucci * Villain's Stand: '''Whitesnake, C-Moon, and Made in Heaven * '''Villainous faction: '''Pucci's Agents * '''Final confrontation: '''Made in Heaven VS. The Joestar Group * '''Chapters: 158 * Released: '''2000-2003 '''Phase 3: SBR Trilogy Set in a totally new universe, this new lineage of Joestars and Higashikatas are caught up in a story that revolves around one fateful cross country race all the way back in 1890. Each part in this phase are "retellings" of some of the previous parts, with several easter eggs and references to them. [[Part 7: Steel Ball Run|'Part 7: ''Steel Ball Run]] Set in 1890 in the United States, Steel Ball Run follows the epic American Steel Ball Run horse-race. The deuteragonists are Gyro Zeppeli, a master of the unique Spin technique seeking the cash prize and Johnny Joestar a paraplegic ex-jockey seeking to cure his legs through the Spin, both cooperating to win the race. Johnny and Gyro discover that the race is a cover-up from the President Funny Valentine to uncover the powerful and invaluable relics of Jesus Christ, eventually also hunting for said relics while fending off Valentine's many agents. * '''Main JoJo: Johnny Joestar * JoJo's Stand: '''Tusk (ACT1, ACT2, ACT3, and ACT4) * '''Main antagonist: Funny Valentine * Villain's Stand: '''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap; Love Train * '''Villainous faction: '''Valentine's Agents and Seekers of the Corpse * '''Final confrontation: '''THE WORLD VS. Tusk * '''Part correlations:' '''Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, and Stardust Crusaders * '''Chapters:' 95 * Released: '2004-2011 [[Part 8: JoJolion|'Part 8: ''JoJolion]] Leaping to 2011 in JoJolion, college student Yasuho Hirose discovers an amnesiac man tentatively named "Josuke" in Morioh after the (then-contemporary) Great East Japan earthquake. Both then decide to investigate Josuke's past identity, initially thought to be that of the ship's doctor Yoshikage Kira, and the circumstances of his presence in town, leaving him in the care of the affluent Higashikata Family as both uncover the family's darkest secrets and a drug trade involving a mysterious race of humanoid beings and an equally mysterious fruit. * '''Main JoJo': Josuke Higashikata * JoJo's Stand: '''Soft & Wet * '''Main antagonist: Satoru Akefu * Villain's Stand: '''Iron Man * '''Villainous faction: '''Locacaca Organization * '''Final confrontation: '''TBA * '''Part correlations: Diamond is Unbreakable and Vento Aureo * Chapters: 92 * Released: '2011-TBA '[[Part 9: TBA|Part 9: TBA]] An unknown part. All that is known is that it will happen at one point and might possibly take place in Italy. * Main JoJo: TBA * JoJo's Stand: '''TBA * '''Main antagonist: TBA * Villain's Stand: '''TBA * '''Villainous faction: '''TBA * '''Final confrontation: '''TBA * '''Part correlations: Stone Ocean * Chapters: TBA * 'Released: '''TBA Cast * Jonathan Joestar - Johnny Yong Bosch * Joseph Joestar - Ben Diskin (young,) - Richard Epcar (old) * Jotaro Kujo - Mathew Mercer * Josuke Higashikata - Billy Kametz * Giorno Giovanna - Philip Reich * Jolyne Cujoh - TBA * Johnny Joestar - Johnny Yong Bosch * Josuke Higashikata - Billy Kametz Notes * In JJBA, there are many cultural references, specifically to music. ** Because of this many characters and Stands are actually named after real life music pieces and musicians. * The 25th year of ''JoJo's continuous publication is commemorated in part by a booklet titled 25 Years With JoJo, featuring fan art by mangakas including Eiichiro Oda, Akira Toriyama, and Osamu Akimoto. Category:Series Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure